slashdogfandomcom-20200213-history
Lavinia Reni
Lavinia Reni is a Magician from Grauzauberer in possession of the Longinus, Absolute Demise known as both the Demise Girl and Ice Princess. She later allied herself with Grigori in order to hunt down Augusta who allied herself with the Utsusemi Agency. Appearance Lavinia is a very beautiful young woman with a slim voluptuous figure with long blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Befitting her status as a magician, she is dressed in a witch robe with a cloak and a pointed witch hat. Personality Lavinia is a very kind-hearted and innocent woman, making it a habit of going into others' rooms whenever she's half-asleep at night, sleeping in both Natsume's and Tobio's room. She appear to also almost oblivious to her own beauty and how it affects the opposite sex as she didn't realize why Tobio was embarrassed after he found her almost half-naked in his bed wearing nothing but a dress shirt. She also does not mind being seen naked by Tobio, even offering to bathe together. Despite her innocence and kind-hearted nature, Lavinia can also be cold and serious when the times comes as she had faced off against both Augusta and Walburga. This is could be due to the deep respect and love that she had towards her teacher/guardian who she suspected was attacked by the former, however, after hearing the truth being Glenda, she fell into an almost mental breakdown even stopping in the middle of her fight. History At a young age of nine, Lavinia lost her parents in an accident and couldn't find any relatives who were willing to take her in due to her incessant mention of her "Doll", which no one could see. She later met, Glenda, one of the Wizards of Oz who took her in and cared for her, teaching Lavinia magic since she had talent in it despite not coming from a lineage of magicians like others. As she reached the age of thirteen, Glenda convinces her to join the magician association of Grauzauberer in order to cultivate a rapport with fellow magicians of her own age. Plot Volume 1 Lavinia makes her first appearance in Volume 1, destroying an Utsusemi that confronted Tobio and Natsume. After she converses with Natsume briefly, they head towards their destination. At the place, Natsume introduces Lavinia to Tobio as an ally. As Natsume plays a DVD to explain the current situation to Tobio, Lavinia clarifies the meaning of the Utsusemi to Tobio. The next morning, a scantily clad Lavinia sneaks into Tobio's bed, making him embarrassed. They briefly talk about Kouki and Tobio's Sacred Gear before Natsume interrupts them. As all three of them have breakfast which Lavinia finds delicious, she expresses a desire to give some to Vali. After they finish breakfast, they head out to search for Kouki. Although having difficulty due to an enemy technique, Lavinia pins down Kouki's location to a deserted departmental store, where the three of them split up after getting communication crystals created by Lavinia. Lavinia and Natsume are confronted by some Utsusemi, who they dispatch. They then move up to the fifth floor to meet up with Tobio, who has found Kouki. Afterward, they head to a meeting with Azazel. The following day, Lavinia informs Tobio, Natsume, and Vali that it's time for breakfast, embracing Vali much to his embarrassment. Soon after, Tobio accidentally sees her and Natsume naked, with Lavinia being oblivious to the awkward atmosphere. After breakfast, they decide to the house of Sae Toujou to investigate. Splitting up into groups of two with Lavinia paired with Tobio, they search the house and end up seeing Sae and Hanezu Himejima, who ambushes them with members of the Utsusemi Agency. Tobio and Lavinia surrender to them as they are taken to the headquarters of the Utsusemi Agency. At the headquarters, in an empty room, Hanezu releases Tobio and tells them to fight. Lavinia tells Tobio that she will not be able to directly help him so as not to potentially instigate Sae. As they fight, they are interrupted by the sudden arrival of Augusta, who Lavinia recognizes. She releases the power of her Longinus and engages Augusta in a battle of magic, telling Tobio to escape. A while later, she reveals that Augusta managed to escape and helps Vali and Azazel return a rampaging Balance Breaker Tobio to his normal state. Ten days later, she meets up with the rest of the group and explains the reason for her cooperation, that being the pursuance of the Wizards of Oz. Volume 2 Two months later, Lavinia is shown with Kouki, Natsume, and Vali as they head to Tobio's room, where they find him in bed with Natsume. Lavinia covers Vali's eyes, telling him he wasn't old enough to see what was going on. After breakfast where the misunderstanding is cleared up, Azazel arrives and takes the group to Nephilim. Lavinia and Vali are separate from them as both are not registered students there. Half a month later, Lavinia is seen at Nephilim, entering the men's changing room where she changes, oblivious to Tobio's embarrassment. She asks him about his match against Vali and encourages him after he feels down about his loss. She tells him to resonate with his Longinus in body and soul but admits that she has not made progress with her Longinus as a result of her fear for it, and warns him to be careful of getting consumed and possessed by his Longinus. As Tobio asks her about Augusta, she moves closer and inadvertently exposes her body to him, indicating that Augusta is an enemy she must stop. As they stay in that position, Sae suddenly indicates her presence. Oblivious as usual to the situation, Lavinia encourages Sae to enter, who enters and notices their position, creating an awkward situation that Lavinia remains oblivious to. The following Saturday, the team head into a shopping district in town, where Natsume forces Lavinia into some clothes, making her uncharacteristically embarrassed. She asks the males in the group about how she looks, blushing as Tobio replies positively. They go to the park downtown to rest, where Lavinia tells Tobio about the Wizards of Oz and her connection to them. They are interrupted by the sudden presence of Seiryu Kushihashi. As they prepare to engage in a fight, Lavinia warns the team about Seiryu's abilities and supports them by increasing their defense with magic. The fight is interrupted by Barakiel, Vali, and Suzaku Himejima, who asks for a meeting. At the meeting, Suzaku asks for an alliance and asks about Augusta, to which Lavinia reacts negatively. Suzaku warns her about the dangers of getting too involved with the Grigori and Lavinia takes note of it. Later, Lavinia goes with the rest of the team as they attempt to rescue the former classmates of Tobio, Natsume, Kouki, and Sae, who are being pursued by the remnants of the Utsusemi Agency and Wizards of Oz. On their way, Barakiel warns them about the danger ahead and Lavinia tells the team about her past, leading up to her current objective. They express their support for her, much to her happiness. As they get closer to their destination, Sae raises an alarm and Barakiel goes to investigate. Lavinia watches on as Barakiel finds one of their targets, Shigune Nanadare. Shigune warns them to escape, and they are soon confronted by a stone statue, who releases an intense light soon after Barakiel tells the team to close their eyes. It is revealed that the light can cause blindness, as a man reveals himself and expresses his desire to make them blind. Lavinia attacks him to no avail, but he is soon forced to retreat. Shigune tells them that the remaining classmate called Koga is fighting alone in the village. DxD Timeline For Lavinia's role in the events of High School DxD, check here. Powers and Abilities Master Magician: After training under Glenda at nine-years-old who noted she had a remarkable talent for magic then refined it after joining Grauzauberer at thirteen-years-old. Her magical expertise was shown as she fought on par with Augusta, a master magician and Longinus user in a magic battle twice. Augusta praised her superior skill despite her age, as she resorted to using a psychological shock by revealing the truth about Glenda. *'Communication Magic:' Lavinia can use communication magic, with one specific spell allow her to create multiple glowing crystals that are embedded in the ear that allow her, Natsume and Tobio to communicate with each other. *'Elemental Magic:' Lavinia could also use fire magic that can easily burn a Utsusemi to ashes. She can use powerful elemental magic to create countless ice spears, squalls, lightning strikes, countless arrows of light, deep black balls of darkness, enough to counter Augusta's elemental magic. *'Defense Magic:' Lavinia can also use defensive magic. **'Light of Protection:' A defense magic spell to increase the defense of herself and others. Equipment Absolute Demise ( ): Her Independent Avatar-Type Sacred Gear, which is also listed among the thirteen Longinus. This materializes a three-meter tall ice doll taking form as a woman in a dress without a face with six eyes on the left half of her face, while things similar to wild roses protrude on the right side and four large thin arms. Aside from following the commands of Lavinia, it has immense ice-based abilities, letting her create ice pillars, freeze areas on a large scale, as well as counter the flames of Incinerate Anthem. Unnamed Wand: Lavinia wields an unnamed wand which she uses for combat and magic spells. Broomstick: Lavinia has a broomstick that can allow her to fly, which she can summon back and forth using her magic. Trivia *In classical Roman mythology, Lavinia was the daughter of King Latinus and Queen Amata and the wife of Trojan hero Aeneas, who named the city Lavinium in her honor. *Her surname Reni means "Reborn". *Lavinia's birthday is the 23rd of January. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Magicians Category:Human Category:Slash/Dog Team